Escenas censuradas de Viaje al Santuario
by LaS pAlAdInAs DeL hOrOsCoPo
Summary: Son unas escenas que no podiamos poner en el fic por su contenido. Escena 2: LEMON, quedan avisados
1. Chapter 1

Para entender estas escenas debes leer el fic titulado "Viaje al Santuario"

**Escena eliminada #1 **(pertenece al capitulo 6)

Shunrei bajó corriendo por los templos y se cruzó con Saga que iba a ver al patriarca después de su encuentro con la diosa, pero no lo hizo caso y siguió corriendo. Fue atravesando templo tras templo sorprendiendo a más de un santo hasta llegar a Sagitario, donde se encontraba su querido maestro, Dohko, apoyado contra una columna esperando a que su amigo regresara.

Corrió hacia sus brazos llorando y éste al verla no pudo sino abrazarla para reconfortarla. Nunca soporto ver a una linda chica llorar.

_¡Qué chica más mona... y qué bien huele... ¿qué hacen sus manos en mi trasero? _

"Maestro"- tenía restos de lágrimas en la cara pero no vaciló cuando él la miró, y le plantó un beso de esos de película que quitan el sentido.

Adri no podía pensar en nada, y en menos de un segundo decidió que ese era el mejor sueño de su vida y que iba a aprovecharlo, así que puso sus manos en las caderas de Shunrei y la apretó fuertemente contra él.

Shunrei al notar que el "maestro" ya ponía resistencia sino que además colaboraba, decidió dar un paso más y comenzó a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de la camisa de Dohko, a cada botón quitado iba dando un suave y húmedo beso a cada trozo de piel expuesta.

Si a la jovencita le quedaba alguna duda, se le fueron todas al escuchar gemir al maestro, sabia que lo que estaba haciendo era lo que tenia que hacer, y además quería hacerlo, desde que vio al maestro convertido en joven sentía algo muy dentro de si, una excitación que nunca sintió con Shyriu.

Deslizo la camisa de Adri por sus hombros y al hacerlo, se quedo embobada mirando su perfectos hombros desnudos, al cabo de unos segundos reaccionó y pasó sus pequeñas manos por todo su pecho y hombros, provocando una deliciosa sensación de placer en Adri, este decidió que debía hacer algo él también así que la agarró por los hombros y la separó.

"Mi turno"

Le quito la parte de arriba suavemente y luego se quedo quieto, contemplando su perfecto cuerpo. Solo la tapaba un sujetador de seda, que exponía mas de lo que tapaba.

"Eres preciosa"

Se inclinó sobre ella para besar sus pechos y a Shunrei se le escapó un gemido de placer.

"Ummmhh... Dohko... siii"

Adri no pudo menos que sentirse satisfecho al saber que le proporcionaba placer hasta que...

"COMO QUE DOHKO!"

"? Pero que le pasa Maestro?"

"ni maestro ni nada, fuera, será posible!"

Shunrei sin saber muy bien que había pasado decidió vestirse y marcharse, definitivamente este no era su día de suerte.

Una vez solo dentro del templo Adri paseaba de arriba abajo intentando calmarse

"¿Pero será posible que me confunda con un tal Dohko!" – al cabo de 5 segundos- "Auch¡Seré tonto! Si en este sueño Dohko soy yo!"

Entró de nuevo al templo y sin darse cuenta golpeó la caja de la armadura, que molesta por la interrupción de su sueño salió de la caja, pero Dohko no se dio cuenta y se metió al interior del templo para prepararse algo de comer mientras esperaba que su amigo regresara.

**Notas de Autoras:**

Angie: yo no fui.

Mila: yo tampoco.

Tamy: yo se quien fue... fue... Lucho!

Angie y Mila: MENTIROSA!

Tamy: bueno vale si fui yo... contentas ... ahora si que Adri me mata. SORRY, ya sabes que fue sin querer. Esta mente perversa mía, que se escapa y pasa y lo que pasa.


	2. Chapter 2

Para entender estas escenas debes leer el fic titulado "Viaje por el Santuario"

**Escena eliminada #2** (pertenece al capitulo 7) 

Shaina (Mila) entró en Cáncer con cara de tu no me has visto por aquí y se encuentra con DM recién salido de la ducha y tapado solo con una toalla, en ese momento a Shaina se le cae la barbilla hasta el suelo y deja un gran charco de babas, DM al notar esto sonríe y se empieza a acercar, ella esta un poco asustada pero ni muerta va a dejar que el se de cuenta de ello, así que tímidamente coloca las manos sobre su pecho (aprovechada) y él agacha la cabeza para besarla, mientras la besa la conduce al fondo de su templo, donde esta su habitación y ella se olvida de todo lo que no sea él.

La habitación esta suavemente iluminada por un sinfín de velas, en ella se encuentra una cama con sabanas de seda negra y junto a esta una mesilla con una cubitera y un plato con fresas.

"Parece que lo tenias planeado."

"Tengo planeadas muchas cosas"- susurra DM en su oído y la da la vuelta.

Shaina pudo sentir su duro y bien marcado pecho en la espalda. Levantó su verde cabellera para dar acceso a DM a todas las cintas y botones que mantenían su armadura y ropa en su lugar. Los largos dedos de él se ocuparon de desvestirla hasta que su ropa y armadura estuvieron alrededor de sus pies. La piel de ella contrastaba contra la mas oscura de él. DM dejó caer la toalla y Shaina sintió el contacto duro y viril de el en los muslos (como he podido escribir eso), el comenzó a depositar suaves y dulces besos por todo su cuello y a masajearle los pechos y pasarle las manos por el vientre. Los labios de él se posaron sobre su boca de un modo muy posesivo. La hizo volverse y se unieron como hierros al rojo vivo, con besos salvajes y devoradores mientras las lenguas entraban una en la boca del otro con hambrienta impacienta. La arrojó sobre la cama y se dedicó a contemplarla desde arriba, en sus ojos se podía leer una inmensa lujuria y en sus labios se dibujo una traviesa sonrisa. Shaina no pudo descifrar lo que esa sonrisa quería decir ya que DM se puso sobre ella y comenzó a besarle las mejillas, la comisura de los labios y la boca donde deposito un largo y húmedo beso, mientras la besaba tomó sus muñecas y las subió hasta la cabecera de la cama, donde se las amarra con un pañuelo de raso rojo. Al darse cuenta de la situación Shaina empieza a forcejear y a protestar.

"Eh, que crees que estas haciendo?"

"Shuuuu, tranquila, confía en mi, te gustara"

"Eso espero o al que no le va a gustar va a ser a ti."

"A si? Como vas a defenderte si estas atada? Observa."

Comienza a descender sobre su cuerpo y cuando tiene las manos a la altura de sus pies comienza a hacerle cosquillas.

Jajaja, para por favor, jajajaja, haré lo que tu quieras pero para

Todo lo que yo quiera?- levanta la ceja de un modo muy seductor

Bueno casi todo.

Él vuelve a subir por su cuerpo y alarga el brazo hasta la mesita para coger un cubito de hielo (Hielo Kamus, por muy caliente que estés no se derrite jajaja), se lo pasa por detrás de la oreja y lo va deslizando por las mejillas hasta llegar a sus labios donde Shaina saca la lengua y le da una ligera chupadita. Le baja el hielo por la barbilla, el cuello, por el espacio entre los pechos. En cada lugar por donde pasa se queda un rastro de agua helada haciendo que la piel se erice y que de la boca de Shaina solo salgan sonidos incoherentes, DM percibió esto y con un sonrisa continuó con sus "helados" juegos, comienza a hacer círculos sobre el pecho izquierdo, rozando levemente el pezón y haciendo exclamar a Shaina. Pone el hielo en el otro pecho imitando los mismo movimientos que antes, para este entonces el hielo ya es muy pequeño y termina de deshacerse al llegar al ombligo (no que no se derretía).

"Tengo frio."

"Tranquila, yo te haré entrar en calor"- se coloca sobre ella y con una mano se sostiene sobre la cama para no aplastarla y con la otra empieza a acariciarla la cintura, la pierna, el muslo, hasta llegar a la unión entre sus piernas donde nota una gran humedad y mucho calor.

"No que tenias frió."

"Al parecer se me ha quitado"- responde con una picara sonrisa.

DM vuelve a alargar el brazo hacia la mesita para coger algo, Shaina se pone tensa al pensar que podría ser otro hielo, pero se relaja al ver que es una exquisita fresa.

"Tranquila, mi amor, esto es para recompensarte por lo bien que te estas portando"- pone la fresa sobre sus labios y deja que la muerda, una vez terminada la fresa, DM observa hipnotizado como resbalaba de sus labios un poco de jugo y se inclina sobre ella para lamérselo, haciendo que Shaina se estremeciera y pensara que no podría volver a comer una fresa sin excitarse.

"Bueno querida, ha llegado el momento de que se acaben los juegos."

"Vas a desatarme."

"No, aun no."

"Mira que eres malito."

"Jajajaja, dirás que no te gusta?"

Ante este comentario Shaina se sonrojó fuertemente dando de este modo su respuesta.

"Lo sabia."

Con los ojos ardientes y llenos de deseo, DM desciende sobre ella, separa sus muslos para después entrar profundamente en ella. El placer aumentaba de modo intenso, al mismo ritmo que se movían las caderas de él haciendo que ambos se preguntaran si podrían soportar tanto placer, sin enloquecer.

Fue un hermoso estallido de éxtasis que la hizo arquear su espalda contra el pecho sudoroso de él. El salvaje éxtasis creció entre ellos hasta fusionarlos y consumirlos. Apretados fuertemente como si quisieran fundirse el uno con el otro, Shaina sintió los latidos del corazón de DM contra sus pechos desnudos y oyó en su oído la respiración anhelante y ronca de él.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido hasta que él levantó la cabeza y la miró con una tierna sonrisa, Shaina se la devolvió y exclamo.

"A sido maravilloso."

"Lo se" (que engreído)

"Ahora me desataras?"

"Umm, no se tendré que pensármelo, eh vale, vale, no me mires así, linda."

La desató y depositó un par de besos en cada muñeca para aliviar el daño que se hubiera podido hacer. Se tumbaron uno frente al otro, y se estuvieron mirando y haciendo caricias hasta que DM empezó a adormilarse, una vez dormido, Shaina se levantó y vistió, se arreglo un poco el pelo y salió fuera del templo en busca de sus locos amigos, se moría de ganas de contarles a las chicas lo que la acababa de pasar.

FIN

**Notas de Autoras:**

**Tamy:** eh Mila, no querias escena warry? Pues ahí queda eso.


End file.
